Maelstrom of 11eyes
by Naruto Himejima-Kurosaki
Summary: After killing Madara and sealing the Juubi inside him Naruto is sent to a different world due to Obito using his Kamui and is sent into the world of 11eyes. Now follow Naruto as he goes through the world with his friends by his side while trying to control his worst enemy his harem.


**Hello people I am going to do as I planned and give you one more challenge before I start updating my stuff. Though know this I have little to NO knowledge about 11eyes so if I do something that isn't right then please don't kill me for it. The person who gave me this challenge is Tensa Zangetsu1 and I really hope that this one is going to be good. Now then the two things that will change is that the main male protagonist isn't going to be in this and the chick that goes insane stays sane so that is what is going to happen so if you people have problems with it I am sorry but it has to be done. Now then like the challenge say I am going to put a harem in this so yeah now then on to the real thing. Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.**

**Ending the War and Rebirth**

The Fourth Great Ninja War was coming to a close as one blond was standing in front of the enemy of the entire world. The man who helped build the village of Konohagakure no Sato along with the Shodaime Hokage Hashirama Senju. This man is Madara Uchiha the very first Uchiha in history to obtain both the **Mangekyo Sharingan and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan **and the mastermind behind the moon eye plan.

Next to Madara was the massive ten tails a monster that was said to be sealed within the moon itself. This was the reason why the Elemental Nations had their kage hide the blond away so that the Akatsuki an organization that Madara's pawn Obito Uchiha conjured up to get all the tailed beasts and the blond was the last remaining one having the yin chakra inside that to his father the Yondaime Hokage.

His hair is spikey blond that reached the bottom of his neck, with two bangs framing his face that reached down to his chin, his usual bright cerulean blue eyes where now cold electric blue, and slightly tanned skin. He is wearing black Anbu style pants, black combat boots, a black long sleeved shirt, a Jounin Konohagakure no Sato flak jacket, his mother's headband, and a white haori with orange flames on the bottom. This person is Naruto Namikaze the last surviving Jinchuriki in the entire Elemental Nations and Jounin ninja to Konohagakure no Sato.

"This is it Madara Uchiha I am going to destroy you and end this stupid war" Naruto said.

"You must be stupid I am the strongest ninja in the Elemental Nations, you a simple little Jounin of this pathetic world" Madara said.

"Look at you preaching like you're a god when really you just want someone to look at you" Naruto said.

"I highly doubt you would understand anything about me" Madara said.

"I understand better then you know, I was and still am a fucking Jinchuriki I know what it means to want people to look at you" Naruto said.

"Just because of that you think you know me, I have been alive longer than you have even been a sperm cell" Madara said.

"Yeah well that is not really important and what is important is that I take you down once and for all" Naruto said.

Naruto then got into a stance that even his neglectful sensei could recognize as he saw him use it time and time again and thanks to him having both **Wind Release and Lightning Release **it was very simple to recreate during his three year training trip with his true sensei who made him find out his chakra nature was.

"So you plan to run me through with a fist full of lightning man that is original" Madara said.

"Yeah well the man who made this was very unoriginal though I plan on doing something else while you are down for a bit" Naruto said.

Naruto bolted forward and this caught Madara off guard as Naruto's speed was even greater than his and for his trouble he got was a powered up **Raikiri **in his chest followed by Naruto placed his hand on Madara's chest placing a seal on him. With a smirk on his face Naruto began to walk forward as Madara was struggling.

"You little bastard what did you do to me" Madara demanded!

"I placed a seal on you that will slowly take away your strength, until you are just as strong as a newborn child" Naruto said.

"Even if you do this to me the Juubi will still destroy this place" Madara said.

"Yeah but at least I'll see you die again and then I'll take care of your little bet and then your pawn" Naruto said.

(Naruto vs. Juubi)

Naruto took off running at full speed as he was now ready to take on the thing that gave the world chakra the Juubi itself. Sure it was a pretty stupid idea but hey when the world is in danger people do really stupid things. Naruto in a flash got into his **Sage Mode **and formed a **Rasenshuriken **and when he got close to the Juubi he chucked it at the massive beast.

Said beast got hit pretty good before shrugging it off and swung one of its tails at Naruto making said blond dodge and then grabbed one of the tails and swung the Juubi until it hit the ground making a small crater and Naruto jumped back.

"_Man this thing is a pain in the ass and I might have to seal this thing inside me making me the Nidaime Juubi Jinchuriki, that is something I really don't want to do but if worse comes I'll do it" Naruto thought._

The Juubi got up and once again swung its tail at Naruto who was deep in thought and got hit in the stomach and flew away a bit but quickly got up once again. Naruto looked at the Juubi and knew that if this kept on going then the world would be destroyed seeing as the monster shook off his S-rank Ninjutsu like it was a fly.

Naruto bolted forward and ran through some hand signs while he was getting ready he jumped into the air and blue lightning gathered.

**Lightning Release: False Darkness**

The Juubi got struck by a spear of blue lightning and that made it hurt for a few seconds before getting up again and this time snarled at Naruto meaning that it was now pissed off at the blond. Said blond was now back in **Sage Mode **and ran forward once again and this time he was going to use a jutsu from his newly granted bloodline.

**Sage Art: Lava Release Rasenshuriken **

Naruto once again chucked the massive jutsu at the Juubi as his **Sage Mode **vanished from him leaving even more tired than before as he did rest not even for a moment. Though Naruto looked at the Juubi that was now bleeding pretty good now and Naruto knew that now was the time to screw over some people as Naruto sprinted forward going through some hand signs that were going to be the down fall of the massive ten tailed beast.

"Alright you over sized piece of shit I have finally had enough of you, so I hope you like being sealed once again and guess what when I die I'm going to drag your ass with me when I go" Naruto said.

**Uzumaki Sealing Art: Tailed Beast Jail**

Suddenly the Juubi was being pulled within the blond haired ninja as it was flailing its tails in every direction showing that it was not happy about being sealed once again as you could hear the screams it was releasing. Through it all Naruto kept a stone like face as this was the last thing he really ever wanted to do but Naruto knew that if he didn't then something worse would happen to the world and with Madara out of the way and his loyal pawn Obito out there somewhere the world will still have peace.

"This is it Juubi you are no longer going to be causing any more pain in the world, so I am going to become your Jinchuriki as of this moment" Naruto said.

With a might war cry from Naruto the Juubi was sealed within him and panting like crazy he looked over at Madara and saw that the legendary Uchiha was now forever gone and would never come back. Though that left his pawn Obito Uchiha the man who destroyed Naruto's chances to grow up with a happy family.

(Naruto vs. Juubi end)

Naruto had finally succeeded the Juubi and Madara Uchiha was were finally gone a new era of peace was going to begin and after Obito was taken care of then no one would dare to attack the world ever again. Though it seemed like fate was going to be a bitch to Naruto as Obito showed himself and was enraged at the sight before him and seeing Naruto he knew what happened to every single plan he had put into action.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD, YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I PLANNED I HATE YOU SO FUCKING MUCH" Obito said.

"Cry all you want Uchiha now with two out of the three gone all I have to do is take care of you and then this stupid fucking war will come to an end in a heartbeat" Naruto said.

"I highly doubt that for you see I plan on sending you away as I restart from the beginning" Obito said.

Naruto who was still tired couldn't react fast enough as Obito appeared in front of him and grabbed Naruto's neck. Slowly Obito used his **Kamui **and was bringing Naruto into his dimension but somehow that was not to be as Naruto got stuck in a rift that was slowly de aging him.

"_Are you shitting me I'm turning back to a child again this sucks as" Naruto thought._

(Orphanage: Japan)

Naruto now being six years old as he was looking around as he looked at the nice looking orphanage that were better than the ones in Konohagakure no Sato. So the now six year old walked forward and opened the door and saw a woman walking towards him.

"Hello young man I am a worker here so I take it that you have no place to go" the woman said.

"My name is Naruto Namikaze and yes I have no place to go seeing as my parents died a year ago" Naruto said.

"Well then Naruto-chan come with me and I'll find you some place in here" the woman said.

They finally made it to a room and the woman ushered Naruto in, after giving Naruto the lowdown of the rules smiled at the young boy.

"Hello my name is Yuka Minasa nice to meet you" the girl said.

"Hey Yuka-chan my name is Naruto Namikaze it is a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said.

**First chapter down and now on to more updates.**


End file.
